Kuroshitsuji:London Fog
by Dame-Desu-yo
Summary: This is a Kuroshitsuji Fanfic about Ceil & Sebastian's lives after Kuroshitsuji 2 in the year 2011.


London Fog: Morning Tea

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

By: Chibiko (Dame-desu-yo)

_Mornings start early in London…_

A small figure groans as they roll over in a large bed, covered in plush blankets and pillows, his eyes beg for more sleep. Even through the thick curtains of his room, the sound of traffic still manages to snake its way into the small person's ear, keeping him from re-entering his 'dream'.

_Sometimes too early._

"So noisy." The boy murmured to himself as he rolled over, looking over at the curtains. A stray draft entered the room, blowing the curtain aside slightly, blinding the boy as the harsh sudden light his blue eyes. He pulled the covers over his head, hiding from the light. He lay there silently for a few moments more.

_Though no matter how early, the first step of the morning is to awake._

"He must be making breakfast." The boy thought to himself, sighing as he finally gave up on trying to sleep some more. He stood from his bed and slowly walked over to the window, pulling the curtains open, revealing a large window, looking out onto the Thames River, the London Bridge to his left, and not too far off. He soon heard the faint sound of the Westminster chimes, the toll that 'Big Ben' was famous for. The boy yawned now looking around the room to find his clothes neatly laid out for him on his vanity.

_The next step is to make one-self presentable…_

The boy soon changed into a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black tie, black shorts with a square studded belt, almost looking as if it could fall off, black and white candy cane striped knee socks and black boots. The boy turned, inspecting his silver ball earring, which had been recently pierced, which, in color, matched his short silver hair.

_Ready for the day head._

"Typical." The boy said, finally looking himself over, making sure he was still refined in this centuries clothing style. "It seems that no one these days has a sense of fine fabrics." He commented to himself. While showing an obvious distain for this centuries clothing, something about them entertained the boy, making him smile.

_Next is the morning meal, the most important of meals._

The boy walked out of the room to hear someone in the kitchen of their two room apartment. The apartment was high end, and very classy. The bedroom's window extended out of the room, and the entire side of the apartment was a large window. Stepping out into the main area there was a TV, currently on the morning news, in the far right corner next to the window. Two couches with a coffee table between them in the center of the room, with an old 18th century rug underneath of it. Near the TV was a sound system, currently playing classical music, while the TV was muted. On the left half of the room was the kitchen.

_Though, there is one more step before breakfast…_

In the kitchen stood a man, in his mid-20's, with pitch black hair, and glowing red eyes. His back was to the boy, too busy cooking breakfast. The boy walked over towards the window. Fog still loomed in the city across the river, giving the city an eerie and mysterious feel. The boy looked over at the Television. Nothing really seemed new. Day to day things seemed to pass by unnoticed. The television was on, merely out of habit. Much like one would have read a newspaper in the morning, only far less educational.

_A step that is very important…_

"Good morning young master," Said the man as he turned to the boy. "For Breakfast I have prepared Eggs Comtesse with tomatoes and the choice of a toast or a scone, which would be to your liking?" The man asked.

_And must not be skipped._

"Scone." The boy said walking over to one of the couches and lounging on it, now examining his black nails. The man was easily 6' and was dressed in a similar black dress shirt with the collar upturned, a dark red tie, black leather gloves, a square studded belt, black jeans and boots. The man went back to work, and not long after did the tea kettle suddenly whistle.

_That step is…_

A few moments later Sebastian delivered a cup and saucer to Ceil. "This morning's tea is a local favorite, known as London Fog." Sebastian said as Ceil took the cup, and sipped it slightly. There was silence between the two.

_The Morning Tea._

"It will do." Ceil replied, taking another sip, "Continue with breakfast Sebastian." Ceil added.

"_Yes, My lord."_

Next Time on, London Fog

London Fog: Day Infinity and One

Whew! Ok! So It's my official first stand-alone Fan fiction! Yay! So there are a few people I'd like to credit for helping me with this:

First off, I want to thank "_crossingxboundaries_" on Deviant Art for making the art that this Fanfic idea came from. Thanks so much for letting use this picture for Ceil and Sebastian's modern day attire!

Secondly I'd like to thank my friend _Kryssie9292_, for reading through this before I dared put it up here ^^'.

**When commenting, PLEASE be gentle! This is, as I said above, my first Fanfic.**


End file.
